Panicked phone calls and Movies
by apracot
Summary: While the men are gone JJ has a panic attack, but Emily and Garcia are there to help her out... not a great summary, the story is better, I promise ! Read and rate !


Just a short story about Emily, JJ and Garcia's friendship, hope you enjoy! =)

Disclaimer: I own nothing... yet! Mwahahaha... =o

* * *

It's the friends you can call up at 4 a.m. that matter. –Marlene Dietrich

* * *

Emily sat up in bed suddenly. She took a moment to rid the sleep from her mind and when she did she realised the sound that had woken her was that of her mobile phone.

She rubbed some of the sleep out of her eyes and looked at her clock. The blazing red numbers across the front read 4:02am.

She groaned as she groped around for her phone... couldn't the Unsub's wait until she'd caught up on her much needed sleep to kill people.

She finally found it and looked at the caller I.D. She sighed again, it was JJ and as much as she loved her friend she still hated getting a call from her... especially at this time of the morning... it always meant bad news.

"Hello." She answered, still not fully awake.

"Hello Emily, it's me, I need your help." JJ said sounding panicked on the other end of the phone.

At this comment the remaining exhaustion vacated Emily immediately and she sat up strait in bed, now fully alert.

"JJ what happened? Are you, Henry and Lilly all right?"

"We're fine it's just" there was a sigh on the other end of the line "Just with Will gone for the week on that stupid 'men's week' I'm just finding it difficult to juggle two kids, especially with Lilly only being four months."

God Emily though, she could kill Morgan for suggesting that hole idea. Of course the men had all jumped at the chance to get away from woman and kids for a week, even Aaron had gone, leaving her to look after Jack.

Not that she minded, she loved Jack just as much as she loved his father but this was the first time she'd be looking after him on her own for more than a couple of hours and despite the fact her and Aaron had been living together for almost a year she found that quite scary.

"Don't worry JJ I'll be over as soon as I find a pair of shoes."

"Oh no you don't have to, you have Jack to look after and besides this is sort of my second panic in the last twenty minutes and I've already called Pen, who's on her way now, so you don't need to really."

Emily rolled her eyes at this. JJ was the most professional and calm person at work but when it came to her kids she still had panic attack.

Emily still remembered the day Henry had come home from pre-school with a grazed knee... JJ had gone into panic mode and it had taken Emily almost half an hour to calm her down and tell her that he wouldn't die from it.

"Don't worry Jacks staying at his Aunt Jessica's for the weekend so I'm actually lonely without him or Aaron, and the more help you get the better, so I'll be over in a minute."

"Thanks so much Emily, you're a life saver!"

"Both in and out of work" Emily said with a little laugh. "Right I'll be there in a minute so just breath JJ, breath!"

With that she hung up, jumped out of bed and pulled on the jeans and t-shirt she'd been wearing that evening, and rummaged around for a pair of runners before grabbing her car keys and heading out the door.

It took her five minutes to get to JJ's house – there wasn't much traffic at half four in the morning – and when she got there she seen that Garcia's car was already in the driveway.

She ran up the lane and when she seen the door was already open she put her spare key back in her pocket and walked in.

It didn't take her long to locate the two woman and the kids, all she had to do was follow the screams of Lilly which were coming from the sitting room.

When she got there she was greeted with a sight of pure destruction... the room was covered in toys and clothes and judging by the plates that were on the floor JJ really was rushed of her feet.

Garcia was in the process of tidying the room and JJ was holding a wailing Lilly while Henry tugged at her leg.

Emily immediately went over to JJ and picked her god daughter out of her mother's arms to allow JJ to give Henry some attention.

She then sat and fed and played with Lilly as she watched Garcia fold the clothes, put away the toys and take the plates out to the kitchen to be cleaned.

By the time Henry and Lilly were asleep and the whole house had been cleaned from top to bottom it was six in the morning and all three women were truly wrecked.

The only problem was that Garcia had made coffee for them at half five so none of them could sleep.

So instead they decided to watch one of the movies that JJ had in her endless movie collection.

"Oh how about 'Titanic', oh or 'Casablanca'?" Garcia squeaked, waving the DVD's above her head.

"No, we watch them every time we're at JJ's, how about... 'The Da Vinci Code'?" Emily asked, holding up the DVD.

"God Em, you're such a geek!" Said JJ.

"Hey it's in your DVD collection."

"Yea Reid gave it to me ages ago and hasn't come looking for it yet, so ha it's not mine." JJ said sticking out her tongue. "How about '27 dresses'?"

"No I think it's boring." Said Emily not even looking up from the pile of DVD's she was looking through. "Oh lets watch 'Jaws', I haven't seen that in ages." Emily said with a grin.

"Oh yea that's a classic and I haven't seen it in ages either." Garcia said.

"Ok sounds good." Said JJ, grabbing the DVD from Emily and putting it in the machine.

"Yay" said Garcia, "I'll go make some popcorn, Emily you go and get us drinks and JJ go get some blankets and pillows out of your cupboard, if we're going to do this we're going to do it properly, even if it is six in the morning!"

With that the woman all got up and done what Garcia had said, and sat back down ten minutes later ready for a morning of movie watching until the kids woke up and the cycle started over again.

* * *

The End... tell me what you thought =)


End file.
